Just friends?
by MeyMey8495
Summary: CH2!:: END! ::Sehun menyangkal hubungannya dengan Kai dan berkata Mereka hanyalah teman.:: "Jongin-ah. Nuguya?" ::"Sehunie kalian itu teman apa?":: Twoshot :: KAIHUN :: KAI :: SEHUN ::
1. Chapter 1

Just Friends?

.

.

**Genre **: _Romace, Drama_

**Rating **: _T+_

**Cast** :_ Kim Jongin ,Oh Sehun, and other cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _Kai X Sehun_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine and this story adapted from movie with same title!_

**Warning** : _ OOC / Typo(s)/ T+/ YAOI/ _

_SO PLEASE DON'T COPPY / PLAGIAT THIS STORY_

_._

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~ Just Friends?~~_

Sehun sangat bersemangat hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah merapikan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Memang tidak banyak, hanya ransel coklat kesayangannya dan satu kotak kecil yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam paper bag warna violet muda.

Setelah merapikan diri , Sehun tampak bersemangat dan buru-buru pergi ke halte terdekat dari flatnya itu. Ia harus naik bis menuju stasiun lalu pindah ke bis antar kota tujuan Chunam Nongsan. Dia beruntung, bisa mendapatkan bis pertama pagi itu hingga bisa mengabiskan sisa siangnya bersama kekasihnya.

Kekasih?

Ya, kekasih. Sehun memang sengaja mengunjungi kekasihnya yang sedang menjalankan tugas negaranya itu. Hah, membayangkan wajah kekasihnya saja sudah membuat ia makin tak sabaran untuk segera sampai kesana.

Setelah sampai di bis antar kota, Sehun memilih duduk di baris kedua dari blakang—ia sengaja duduk di bangku sebelah jendela. Supaya kalau-kalau ia bosan, ia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar. Tapi toh, mana bisa ia bosan sedangkan saat ini ia terus-terusan tersenyum memikirkan kekasihnya .

Tak selang lama, seorang yeoja bertubuh munggil memilih duduk di sebelah Sehun. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis—Sehun membalasnya tak kalah manis juga.

"Chunam Nongsan, ne?" katanya.

"tentu saja." Balas Sehun. Lalu kedua nya tertawa menanggapi gurauan konyal barusan.

"wah, beruntungnya aku duduk di sebelah pria tampan dalam perjalanan jauh." Gurau wanita itu lagi.

"aku tidak akan balas memuji. Karna memang aku tampan." Balas Sehun membuat wanita itu sontak tertawa lagi.

"arra. Arra. Ah, kau bawa sesuatu?" tanya wanita itu sambil menunjuk kearah paper bag violet yang ada di pangkuan Sehun.

"ah, nde? Ini oleh-oleh." Balas Sehun singkat. Pipinya sedikit bersemu mengingat untuk siapa 'hadiah itu'.

"aigo~~ kenapa malu-malu. Untuk seseorang ya?" goda wanita itu.

"nee~~ 'ae'" kata sehun.

"Jinjja? Aku juga bawa untuk pacarku. Igeoyo." Kata wanita sambil menunjuk paperbag berwarna pink yang ada di pangkuannya.

"huah… bikin sendiri juga?" tanya sehun penasaran.

"ei… mana mungkin aku meracuni kekasihku!" balas wanita itu membuak sehun terkikik.

"kan bisa beli jadi saja. Lalu tinggal menghias." Kata Sehun.

"ei.. kau melakukannya? Aish, itu curang…"

"hahaha"

Tanpa mereka sadari. Perjalanan itu mereka habiskan dengan berbincang bincang ringan membunuh waktu dan menghilangkan kebosanan. Setidaknya Sehun menganggap ini adalah salah satu cara membuatnya tidak mati bosan di dalam bus.

.

.

Seperti tak akan pernah kehabisan senyum—Sehun selalu menebarkan senyumnya itu. Kini ia sedang menatap form pengunjung camp wajib militer kekasihnya. Mwo? Kekasih wajib milier? Bukankah sudah ku beritahu kalau Sehun memiliki kekasih di camp wajib militer itu kan?

Sehun mengisi form ijin bertemu itu sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan pelan apa yang ia tulis.

'_nama pengunjung—Oh Sehun. Nama peserta Camp—Kim Jongin, Status pengunjung dengan perserta camp—namjaching—'_

"Mwo? Ups—" Kata Sehun kaget sendiri dengan tulisannya ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menatap ke sekeliling—takut orang lain memperhatikannya walau kenyataannya hanya ada satu orang petugas yang tadi memberikannya form.

Sehun kembali menatap 'tulisannya' di kertas itu. Apa dia gila berani menulis seperti itu? Memang, sekarang di sudah bukan hal baru lagi jika ada pasangan gay. Tapi tetap saja masih banyak orang yang menganggap aneh. Sehun sama sekali tidak mau kalau ia di anggap aneh seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia sempat terheran-heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Kini Sehun meremas kertas itu seakan-akan kertas itu sudah jadi musuhnya seketika. Setelah puas meremas kertas itu, sehun berdiri dan kembali menghampiri petugas yang ada di sana.

"Ajjushi, bisa aku minta form-nya lagi? Aku salah tulis." Kata Sehun.

"Ani, ini untuk orang lain yang berkunjung." Kata Ahjusi itu.

"Jebal ajjushi… aku bahkan sudah meremas kertasnya." Kata Sehun lagi sambil memohon.

"Buka saja lagi. Lalu coret yang salah! Aku tak akan memberikan kertas lagi!" kata ajjushi itu tegas, sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu malah membuat Sehun mendelikkan pundaknya.

Sehun akhirnya hanya pasrah dan berbalik kembali kemeja tempat ia menulis tadi. Ia membuka lembaran kertas yang tadi ia remas dengan sepenuh hati itu. Beberapa kali ia ratakan kertasnya di atas meja berharap kertas itu kembali rapi.

Sehun menghela napasnya lagi. Bisa gila ia melihat hasil tulisannya tadi. Ia coret-coret tulisan namjachingu yang ada di kertas itu. Sampai tebal sekali. Lalu membaliknya dan mencoretnya lagi dari bagian blakang guna memastikan kalau apa yang ia tulis tidak akan terbaca oleh siapapun. Setelah memastikan semua itu, Sehun menghela napasnya lagi—namun kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya lalu menuliskan kata 'chingu' di sebelah coretan itu.

_Ya…_

_Chingu_

.

.

.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya dengan mata berbinar. Kalau saja di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua sudah pasti ia menerjang namjachingunya itu. Sungguh demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini—ia benar-benar rindu dengan namja berkulit tan ini.

"_bogoshipo_" kata Kai sambil terus menatap Sehun.

"_Nado~_" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum yang tentu saja langsung dibalas senyum oleh kekasihnya itu. Mereka saling menatap menyelami mata satu sama lain. Menikmati lepasnya setiap rindu mereka.

"Ah, aku ingat." Pekik Sehun. Ia mengangkat paperbag kecil berwarna violet di sampingnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Untukmu." Katanya.

Kai tersenyum sangat lebar dan buru-buru membuka isi paperbag itu. _'cake?'_ pekiknya senang lalu menyicipinya. Sedangkan sehun sendiri hanya terkikik melihat kekasihnya bertindak seperti anak kecil. Sambil memperhatikan Kai yang memakan cake—Sehun menatap sekeliling ruangan itu memperhatikan yang lain.

.

DEG

.

Wanita yang ada di bis tadi! Yang duduk di sebelahnya! Wanita itu duduk di tempat duduk yang sedikit jauh darinya yang ada di pojok ruangan itu. Dan kini Sehun semakin yakin saat wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan _'aneh'_ bukan lagi pandangan ramah seperti tadi saat mereka mengobrol di dalam bis. Sontak saja Sehun langsung menunduk lalu kembali lagi menatap Kai.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai heran melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Aniyo~~" Balas Sehun. Tak enak rasanya memberitahu Kai sekarang. Ia sangat tau kekasihnya itu suka meledak-ledak saat mendengar tentang sesuatu. Sungguh ia tak mau merusak harinya.

"bagus kalau begitu. Ah, aku akan mengambil liburku hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar" kata Kai sambil mengerling nakal pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri menunduk malu mengerti masud Kai.

"Jonginie~" pangil seorang wanita mengalihkan Sehun dan Kai.

"EOMMA" pekik Kai kaget.

"Jongin-ah. Nuguya?" Tanya Wanita parubaya yang di panggil eomma oleh Kai.

"Chingu. Ne, chingu ahjjumonim." Sahut Sehun mendahului Kai. Sedangkan Kai sendiri masih menatap kaget jawaban Sehun barusan.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, Ahjjuma, Sehun Imnida—Oh Sehun. Bagapseumnida ahjjuma."

.

.

.

"Nah, Jonginie~~ Sehunie~~ makan yang banyak~~" Kata Nyonya Kim sambil menaruh beberapa lauk di mangkuk nasi Kai dan Sehun. Ia tampak senang sekali melihat kedua namja di depannya.

"Sehunie~ kalian itu teman apa?" Tanya Nyonya Kim tiba-tiba membuat Kai langsung tebatuk-batuk.

"Wae~~ Gwenchana?" Tanya Nyonya Kim lagi tapi kali ini kepada Kai.

"Eomma~ kenapa bertanya seperti itu kepada Sehun. Eomma membuat Sehun merasa tidak enak nanti." Kata Kai sedikit menegur.

"Gwenchana Kai. Aku temannya di kampus ahjjuma." Jawab Sehun mendahului Nyonya Kim yang ingin menjawab Kai.

"Arra-arra… Kau baik sekali ne~ bahkan sampai menjenguk Jongin disini."

"ne…" balas Sehun.

.

.

"Jinjja Sehunie langsung kembali ke Seoul? Apa ini tidak terlalu larut?" Kata Nyonya Kim.

"Gwenchana Eomma, aku akan menemaninya kan. Tidak usah hawatir." Kata Kai menenangkan.

"Eomma masuk saja ne, istirahatlah. Nanti aku akan kembali kemari." Lanjut Kai.

"arra… arra… Hati-hati ne, sehunie~~" kata Nyonya kim sambil melambai.

"Ne ahjjuma~ annyeong…" kata Sehun sambil balas melambai.

Sehun dan Kai berjalan sambil diam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. sampai di kiranya sudah cukup jauh, barulah Kai mulai bicara.

"Mian, karna Eomma datang kita jadi tidak bisa bersama." Kata Kai.

"Gwenchana~ bukankah seharian ini kita malah bersama, eoh?"

"Tapi tetap saja~~ bahkan aku belum menggandeng tanganmu, memelukmu-menciummu,mera—"

"YA! Apa saja yang ada di pikiranmu untuk seharian ini sih?" Pekik Sehun lalu mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha… aku hanya ingin supaya kau tahu~~ kalau aku merindukanmu!" balas Kai sambil menarik Sehun dan merangkulnya.

"Haish.. Jinjja…" Gerutu sehun.

Waktu baru menunjukkan jam Sembilan malam tapi tampaknya stasiun bis yang ada di kota itu sudah memilih untuk tutup. Sehun mengerutu kesal setelah bertanya mengenai jadwal bis malam itu untuk kembali ke Seoul pada petugas di sana. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang mulai merajuk.

"Sudah kita menginap saja di kamar penginapan tempat Eomma menginap." Kata Kai yang akhirnya bosan juga melihat Sehun merajuk.

"Aniya~~ aku tidak enak mengganggu ahjjuma." Kata Sehun.

"Yasudah… kalau begitu kita coba cari penginapan untukmu." Putus Kai yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sehun.

Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun begitu pemuda berkulit pucat itu berdiri. Lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu, sedangkan sehun di belakannya membututinya. Saat keluar dari dalam stasiun, Sehun sempat melihat wanita itu lagi. Wanita yang ia temui di dalam bus.

.

Setelah jenuh mencari penginapan, akhirnya Sehun menuruti Kai untuk ikut menginap di tempat Eomma Kai menginap. Salah mereka juga yang sudah hampir tengah malam mencari penginapan di kota yang bisa di bilang kecil itu.

Eomma Kai menyambut Sehun lagi dengan ramah. Ia yang pada dasarnya memang belum tidur karna tidak tenang menunggu Kai yang tadi berniat mengantar Sehun Ia sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan ia tak sungkan lagi menceritakan kepada sehun tentang kebiasaan Kai saat namja tampan itu tertidur.

"Sudahlah, eomma hanya menjelek-jelekkanku!" pekik Kai bosan.

"Hahahaha… Sehun harus tau kan? Benar kan? Haish.. kalian ini.." kata Nyonya Kim.

"Sudahlah Kai.." canda Sehun.

"Arra.. arra… lebih baik kita tidur." Putus Kai. Nyonya Kim dan Sehun memilih menuruti namja berkulit Tan itu.

Penginapan tempat mereka menginap bukanlah penginapan besar tapi hanya penginapan tradisional kecil. Mereka tidur beralaskan futon—Kai tidur di tengah diantara Nyonya kim dan Sehun. Nyonya Kim sepertinya sudah jatuh tertidur tadi—Ia terlihat sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Sedangkan Kai sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya. Lain lagi dengan sehun—namja manis ini sama sekali belum memejamkan matanya, padahal jelas sekali ia butuh istirahat setelah seharian menghabisi energinya.

Sehun menghela napasnya dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup matanya saja. Tapi ternyata memang belum waktunya ia tidur—sentuhan tangan Kai di pipiya sontak membuatnya kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

"belum tidur?" Tanya Kai. Suaranya sangat kecil sampai Sehun harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

Sehun tampak tak mau merespon berlebihan kepada kekasihnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi lalu mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kai yang masih ada di pipinya. Menahan tangan namja berkulit tan itu agar tetap disana. Sedangkan Kai tampak terkekeh melihat kekasihnya kelakuan kekasihnya mengelus-eluskan pipinya ketangan Kai.

Kai menarik tangannya dari pipi Sehun membuat kekasihnya itu membuka matanya lagi dan memperhatikannya sepenuhnya. Kai mendudukan dirinya—dilihatnya nyonya Kim sudah tertidur. Ia membenarkan Selumut yang dipakai Nyonya Kim lalu menggeser tubuhnya keluar dari selimut yang mereka pakai lalu bergeser mendekati Sehun dan masuk kedalam selimut kekasihnya itu.

"Mwo?" bisik Sehun pelan takut Nyonya Kim mendengarnya. Kai tak mau menjawab apapun hanya semakin merapatkan posisinya dengan Sehun lalu merebahkan kepalanya dibantal yang digunakan Sehun.

"Mwoya?" Kata Sehun lagi sambil menggeser badannya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Kai dengan jelas.

"bogoshipta" Jawab sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun.

"Na—emh!" belum sempat sehun membalas Kai sudah melumat bibirnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Annyeong.. Mey heree~~ *hug* ini pertama kali may bikin cerita pendek plotnya berdasarkan film yang berjudulkan sama yah… ff ini juga reques-san Oniex Chinguya~~ tadinya mau dibikin oneshot. Tapi panjang sekali~~ jadi Mey potong jadi twoshot. Tunggu yaah kelanjutannya! Info ff di twitter MeyMey8495 yahh.. Annyeong

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Just Friends?

.

.

**Genre **: _Romace, Drama_

**Rating **: _T+_

**Cast** :_ Kim Jongin ,Oh Sehun, and other cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _Kai X Sehun_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine and this story adapted from movie with same title!_

**Warning** : _ OOC / Typo(s)/ T+/ YAOI/ _

_SO PLEASE DON'T COPPY / PLAGIAT THIS STORY_

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

_**.**_

"Mwo?" bisik Sehun pelan takut Nyonya Kim mendengarnya. Kai tak mau menjawab apapun hanya semakin merapatkan posisinya dengan Sehun lalu merebahkan kepalanya dibantal yang digunakan Sehun.

"Mwoya?" Kata Sehun lagi sambil menggeser badannya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Kai dengan jelas.

"bogoshipta" Jawab sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun.

"Na—emh!" belum sempat sehun membalas Kai sudah melumat bibirnya.

_._

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~ Just Friends?~~_

_~ Final chapter ~_

_._

_._

"ehmm…. Hmmm…" desah Sehun. Walaupun suaranya sangat pelan namun cukup jelas di dengar dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini.

"Hmm…" desah sehun lagi pelan. Di sambili memukul bahu Kai supaya namja berkulit tan itu melepaskannya. Bagaimanapun ia masih harus berpikir jernih. Eomma Kai kini tidur di sebelah mereka tak mungkin kan kalau mereka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Kai memperdalam lumatannya membuat Sehun yang tadinya mulai melawan kini pasrah saja. Ciuman milik Kai semakin dalam membuat Sehun tak berkutik sama sekali. Bunyi kecipak ciuman mereka pun kini terdengar lebih jelas dibandingkan dengan yang tadi. Sedangkan Kai sendiri semakin semangat saat namja di dalam rengkuhannya itu pasrah dan menikmati perlakuannya.

Tangannya mulai merambat masuk kedalam pakaian milik sehun menyingkapnya lalu meraba pelan perut putih Sehun membuat sehun makin semangan meremas helaian rambut Kai menyalurkan perasaannya sambil melenguh pelan sesekali. Tangan milik Kai terus naik merambat keatas membuat Sehun menggeram dalam. Tangannya terus naik sampai menemukan salah satu titik sensitive milik sehun—_niple_ namja itu.

" **eugghhh…"**

Lenguhan itu sontak saja membuat Kai dan Sehun menghentikan aksi gila yang mereka lakukan. Kai dan Sehun melempar pandangan satu sama lain lalu perlahan melirik kearah Eomma Kai yang kini sudah kembali tidur dalam posisi terlentang padahal tadi posisi tidurnya membelakangi mereka. Sadar bahwa posisi mereka masih dikategorikan berbahaya, Sehun buru-buru mendorong bahu Kai hingga kekasihnya itu tak lagi berada di atasnya lalu segera saja ia merapikan lagi kaosnya yang tak terpakai dengan benar lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur membelakangi Kai. Sedangkan Kai sendiri masih saja terduduk diam memerhatikan kekasihnya yang sudah tidur membelakanginya

"akh.. sial." Kata Kai sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya asal lalu kembali tidur ketempatnya semula.

.

.

.

"Eomma, _jjinja gwenchana_ eomma pergi sendiri?" Tanya Kai memastikan bila Eommanya akan baik-baik saja walau dia tak menemaninya untuk pergi ke tempat ahjjusinya yang tinggal di dekat sana. Walaupun kenyataannya butuh waktu sekitar tigapuluh menit sampai empat puluh menit untuk sampai kesana.

"Ne. _gwenchata!_ Kau temani saja Sehun nde. Karna Eomma sepertinya akan lama di tempat Ahjjusi mu." Kata Eomma Kai menjelaskan.

" Eomma tak mengantarku kembali ke Camp?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Tidak mungkin sempat kan. Jadi di temani Sehun saja ya? Tidakpapa kan Sehun?"

" Nde ahjjuma…" jawab Sehun.

"Yasudah Eomma berangkat dulu." Katanya lalu memeluk Kai dan Sehun bergantian. "Annyeong" Lanjutnya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang masih berdiri memperhatikan Ny. Kim menghilang di balik tikungan. Lalu mereka setengah berlari masuk kembali ke gedung penginapan tempat semalam mereka menginap.

.

.

.

**BUKK**

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun keras ke balik pintu Kamar Sewa mereka yang kini sudah tertutup. Tak sampat Sehun melenguh Kai ssudah menyambar bibir merah sehun dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Eughhh… hmmnnn.." Lenguh Sehun di tengah ciuman panasnya dengan kai.

Seluruh tubuh Sehurn rasanya tak bertulang dan siapmerosot jatuh kalau saja tangannya tidak bergelayut di leher Kai sambil sesekali meremas rambut Kai yang sudah mulai tubuh itu.

"Ehghh… Jjonginhhh…" Lenguhnya saat merasakan tangan kai yang tadinya menahan pinggangnya kini sudah beralih meraba dadanya secara acak menimbukan perasaan yang menggelitik.

Kai lalu melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan langsung melumat telinga Sehun yang sensitive membuat namja wajah Sehun semakin memerah menahan hasratnya.

"Gulung tanganmu dengan kuat sehunihh…" Bisik Kai degan suara beratnya membuat libido Sehun makin naik saja.

Sehun menurut mengencangkan tangannya yang melingkar di bahu Kai menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Kai sendiri kini meraba bokongnya sampai kepahanya lalu menariknya kencang hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Tanggap dengan maksud Kai yang masih menciummi telinganya itu Sehun menggulungkan kakinya yang di angkat Kai kepinggang kekasihnya itu membuat keduanya melenguh bersamaan saat bagian privat mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kai mengangkat kaki Sehun yang satunya membuat posisi Sehun seperti anak koala yang sedang di gendong. Kai sama sekali tak melepaskan ciumannya di telinga dan leher Sehun saat ia membawa kekasihnya itu ketengah ruangan. Kakinya membuka futon yang digulung dekat tembok sambil menyandarkan tubuh Sehun di tembok tersebut.

Setelah yakin futon di bawah mereka sudah terbuka Kai menurukan kaki Sehun secara perlahan. Walaupun kaki kekasihnya sudah menapak tapi tetap saja Kai menggulungkan tangannya di pinggang sehun sekedar memastikan namjanya itu tak jatuh merosot lalu mencium dalam lagi bibir Sehun yang sudah sangat bengkak itu.

"Eughhh.." Lenguh Sehun sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Kai tanda ia mulai kehabisan napas. Kai melepaskan Sehun dan member jarak diantara mereka membuat tangan Sehun yang memegang pundaknya terlepaas dan Namja berkulit putik itu merosot terduduk di atas futon yang sudah di buka Kai tadi.

" Lelah sayang?" Goda Kai sambil terkekeh melihat kekasihnya sudah terduduk di bawahnya.

" Sudah cepat selesaikan!" kata Sehun—kesal kekasihnya masih sempat menggodanya.

Kai langsung membuka kaosnya sendiri lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun dan meraih ujung baju kekasihnya itu. Seteleah berhasil membuka atasan Sehun kai kembali melumat bibir Sehun mencoba merangsang namja itu sambil mencubit-cubit putingnya sesekali. Namun tiba-tiba saja kai melepaskan ciumanya saat merasakan tangan Sehun mulai melucuti celananya.

"Sudah tidak sabar rupanya~" Goda kai lagi.

Kali ini Kai langsung Menunduk lebih dalam lalu membuka celana Sehun sedangkan kekasihnya itu hanya menahan lenguhannya sambil meremas rambut kai saat namja berkulit tan itu mulai menggoda bagian Privatnya.

"EUGHHhhhh…" Lenguh Sehun dalam saat merasakan rangsangan dari Kai.

Sehun hanya bisa melenguh dalam sambil meremas-remas hambut kai melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ia dapat. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas saat lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah bengkak itu. Wajahnya sudah merah merona membuat siapa saja tergoda.

"Euhgghhh….." Desah Sehun

"**APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" **bentakkan suara wanita sontak menghentikan aktifitas yang sedang di lakoni Kai dan Sehun.

"Eo—eomma" Cicit Kai. Sedangkan Sehun menarik selimut yanga da di sebelahnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak berani menatap sosok Eomma Kai.

Eomma Kai berjalan masuk dari depan pintu menghampiri nakas yang ada di sana lalu mengambil dompetnya yang ada di atas meja itu. Lalu buru-buru berjalan kembali keluar. Tapi baru saja sampai di depan pintu Eomma Kai berbalik menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian.

"Eomma kecewa pada kalian." Katanya lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu itu meninggalkan Kai yang menatap pintu itu tak percaya dan Sehun yang semakin menunduk sesugukan menangis.

.

.

.

Kai mengantarkan Sehun ke stasiun dan menemaninya menuju bis. Sesampainya di depan bis Kai dan Sehun hanya saling menatap. Meraka sama-sama binging untuk memulai percakapan mereka. Rasa canggung masih terasa jelas diantara mereka.

"Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai di seoul." Kata Kai akhirnya yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pergi." Kata Sehun lalu memilih langsung membalikkan badannya dan naik kedalam bus.

Di dalam bus Sehun melihat wanita yang di temuinya—dibus sewaktu berangkat—kini duduk di salah salah satu deret belakang yang sambil menatap jendela. Sehun memilih duduk dua bangku di depan wanita itu dan ikut menatap jendela melihat Kai menatapnya dengan seribu satu makna dalam pandangannya. Sehun menolehkan sedikit kepalanya melihat seseorang laki-laki yang juga perserta wajib militer berdiri di sebelah Kai menatap kedalam bis dengan pandangan yang sama seperti milik Kai hanya saja pandangan itu tertuju pada seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

'_untuk yeoja itu mungkin'_pikirnya.

Sebelum bus berangkat Sehun sempat memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Kai agar kekasihnya itu tak terlalu cemas kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Hik… Hik… Dia itu benar-benar berengsek sehun-ah~~~ bagaimana bisa—Hik—dia—hik—mempermainkanku!" Kata Yeoja bertubuh kecil itu lalu meneguk lagi minumannya.

"ndeee~~~ dia berengsek—hik—sangat malah Taeyeonie~ noonahh~~"Jawab Sehun.

Taeyeon—gadis di bis tadi—dan Sehun memutuskan saling bercerita tentang masalah mereka di salah satu warung 'soju' yang ada di pinggir jalan dekat stasiun begitu mereka sampai di Seoul. Dan kini disinilah mereka saling bercerita sambil 'mabuk' bersama.

"dia Gay! Bayangkan! Aku tak mempermasalahkannya tapi kenapa mengatakan saat kami sudah sejauh ini? dia sungguh berengsek—hik—" kata Taeyon menggebu-gebu dan membanting botol yang ia pegang ke atas meja.

"lebih baik kan~~~ dari pada aku pasangan gay yang masih tabu itu! Untuk apa sudah di perbolehkan menikah tapi masih saja tabu?!" kata Sehun sambil mendayu.

Kalau dilihat, mereka—taeyeon dan Sehun—kini sibuk mengoceh satu sama lain seperti sedang mengobrol. Sayangnya tak seperti yang terlihat. Mereka sibuk mengocek dan sama-sama membicarakan masalah sendiri-sendiri membuat orang yang mendengar percakapan itu harus menyeritkan dahinya karna merasa tidak dapat mengerti –mereka berbicara tidak _nyambung._

Sebenarnya pada dasarnya Sehun dan Taeyeon saling membicarakan masalah mereka masing masing. Taeyeon yang bercerita tentang kekasihnya yang sudah bertungan dengannya meminta putus padanya karna pria itu adalah gay. Sedangkan Sehun menceritakan tentang masih _tabu_nya seorang gay, padahal korea sendiri sudah melegalkan pasangan Gay. Akibatnya kini ia dan kai nasipnya tunggang-langgang juga. Apalagi sejak siang tadi perasaannya tak enak karna eomma kai memergoki mereka berdua yang sedang asik bercumbu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi dua orang yang sudah mabuk itu untuk tertidur di atas meja membuat ahjjuma pemilik warung itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Pukul tiga pagi Sehun dan Taeyeon dibangunkan oleh ahjjuma pemilik warung. Keduanya memilih berjalan terpisah masing-masing.

Sehun turun dari taksi saat sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen milik orangtua Kai. Sehun menatap gedung itu dan sama sekali tak berani masuk kedalam sana. Karna kepalanya masih sangat berat setelah mabuk tadi, sehun duduk bersender di tembok mengadap kearah pintu masuk apartemen dan jatuh tertidur disana.

Pagi-pagi sekali—sekitar pukul lima sore eomma Kai keluar dari apartementnya sambil menenteng kantung sampah yang ingin ia buang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat seseorang sedang dudur tertidur di dekat pintu masuk.

"Sehun-ah" gumam Nyonya kim lirih.

Buru-buru eomma Kai itu langsung membuang kantung sampah dan kembali masuk ke apartementnya. Lalu tak lama keluar lagi dengan selimut tipis di tangannya. Ia menyelimuti sehun lalu kembali masuk lagi ke gedung apartement itu.

.

.

.

**1 Year Letter…**

_Message_

_From : Jongin_

_Eomma~ bogoshippo! Hari ini aku keluar dari camp! Tak perlu menjemputku. Tak perlu kuatir. Aku sampai ke Seoul sore ini. Aku akan datang kerumah tapi sambil membawa Sehun. Aku harap Eomma mengerti. Aku tahu eomma masih marah. Mianhae eomma. Sampaikan salamku pada appa. Aku merindukan kalian._

.

.

Sehun berdiri gugup sambil mengeratkan genggaman tanganya dan Kai. Setelah Kai memberikan kejutan dengan menjemputnya di café tempatnya bekerja—pada dasarnya sehun mengira kekasihnya itu kembali dari camp besok—jadi, ia sangat terkejut saat kekasihnya itu datang menjemputnya. Dan kini ia di kejutkan lagi saat kai mengajaknya kerumah orangtuanya. Tentu saja Sehun panas dingin dibuatnya.

**TING TONG**

Sehun makin mengeratkan genggamannya saat kai membunyikan bel pintu.

" gwenchana chagia." Kata Kai lembut berusaha membuatnya rileks.

**Cklek.**

Pintu apartement itu terbuka secara otomatis membuat Sehun makin ketar ketir. Tapi kai tersenyum lalu menggandengnya masuk.

"Eomma… Appa… aku datang." Kata Kai.

"Di ruang tengah Kai." Suara namja Berat menyambuat mereka.

Kai langsung saja membimbing Sehun masuk ke ruang tengah. Disana Eomma dan appa Kai sudah menunggu. Appa Kai langsung saja berdiri dan memeluk Kai melepaskan rasa rindu tapi eommanya masih saja duduk di tempatnya.

"Jadi… siapa yang kau bawa ini ,eoh?" Goda Appa Kai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Kai menggandeng seseorang yang masih belum berani mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kangin!" Bentak sang Eomma langsung membuat Kai dan Sehun tersentak.

"Arra-arra" kata tuan Kim lalu memilih duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"eomma…" panggil kai lirih.

"duduklah disana." Kata sang appa mencoba memberitahu.

"Siapa yang kau bawa eoh?" tanya sang appa menanyakan kembali pertanyaannya.

"ini kekasihku namany—"

"Sehun Imnida. Oh Sehun. Ahjjushi. Bagapsemida." Kata Sehun memberanikan diri memotong ucapan Kai.

"Kekasihmu?" ulang sang appa

"Nde. Sehun kekasihku. Aku memohon restu kepada kalian berdua. Aku tahu aku mengecewakan appa dan eomma karna aku menjadi gay. Tapi aku sungguh mencintai Sehun. Eomma maafkan ak—"

"bukan itu maslahnya Kim Jongin! Tapi masalahnya kau meniduri anak orang yang belum kau nikahi!" pekik eomma Kai memotong ucapan kai.

"Sudahlah yeobo—"

"Apanya yang sudah! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya begitu! Bahkan dia tidak mau mengakui kalau Sehun kekasihnya saat pertama aku melihat sehun!" Kata Eomma kai sarat akan kekecewaan.

"E-eomma tahu?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja. Kau menuliskan nama sehun setiap buku kuliahmu! Kau pikir chanyeol tak cerita?" kata sang eomma. Hah… ingatkan Kai kalau sehabis ini ia harus menutup mulut sahabatnya yang jangkung itu.

"lalu eomma tak marah?" kata Kai lagi—penuh harap.

"tentu saja Eomma marah! Kau bertindak cabul!" kata Eomma kai kembali memarahi anak satu-satunya itu.

"Sudahlah yeobo.. kai kan sudah minta maaf. Lihat kasihan Sehun yang takut melihatmu marah." Kata sang appa berusaha menjadi penengah.

"Sehun, kemari!" kata eomma kai. Sehun tersentak kaget, walau dengan ragu ia menghampiri eomma Kai itu.

"ahjjuma—"

"Eomma! Panggil eomma" Kata Eomma kai lalu menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eomma memaafkan Sehun tapi tidak memaafkan Kai. Kalau kau mau maaf dari Eomma segera nikahi Sehun. Tanggung jawablah!" ucap sang eomma final.

"ta..tapi eomma…"keluh Kai

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" kata eomma Kai

"Yeobo… kau tidak rindu dengan Kai?" kata Sang appa mencoba membujuk.

"Tidak. Sudahlah. Ayo sehun temani eomma ke dapur." Nyonya kim berdiri lalu menarik sehun pergi kedapur meninggalkan Kai dan sang appa di ruang tengah.

" Jangan menatap appa begitu! Jelas ini ulahmu!" kata Tuan kim lalu meninggalkan Kai sendiri di ruang tengah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

A/n:

Annyeong… Mey here…. Haduh maaf kalau ending ceritanya mey ubah bahkan tambahkan sampai jadi aneh begini. Sebenernya mey ga suka end gantung jadi mey tambahkan end seperti ini tapi kok malah makin bikin orang penasaran yah.. hedehh -_-")

Mey mau ucapin trima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan fav bahkan para silent reader setia.. hehehe… trima kasih sudah mau baca.

Q&A:

Q: udah pernah nonton versi filmnya hehe. kasian akhirnya sad ending. semoga di ff ini nggak.

A: engga Sad ending jadinya Mey juga nda suka Sad ending. Jadi di tambahkan Sedikit. Sekedar informasi buat yang belum pernah nonton. Filmnya itu hanya berakhir sampai di bagian pesan itu. sisa Mey ngarang bebas! Hehehe…

Q: Thor , gue udh pernah nontom ini film jadinya malah bayangin cast yg di filmnya bukan kaihunnya . Bagus kok remake-kannya '-')b ntar ada adegan waktu mereka grepe2 terus ketahuan ibunya gak ? Wkwkwk

A:yah jangan dong (o. O) bayangin kaihun aja… hehehe… makasih yah pujiannya *shy* ia bener mereka batal enceh terus wkwkk….

Q: Uughhh siapa sih ntu perempuan gentayangan aje? -,-

A:peremuan itu temen curhanya Sehun. Termasuk karakter penting jadi mey memutuskan tetap memakai karakter tersebut.

.

.

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

Thaks to:

All Reader, Viewer, Followers, dan yang sudah memfavoritkan.

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong semua…

Mey Imnida….

Ini bukan Chapter lanjutan dari FF Mey, hanya pemberitahuan saja.

Mey sudah akan memutuskan Resmi hiatus sampai batas waktu yang tidak di tentukan dari ffn. Mey juga memutuskan untuk mendelete dua buah cerita dalam waktu 2x24 jam yaitu ff Wings, dan juga Sieben dari ffn secara permanen. Sedangkan ff lain yang sudah tamat tidak akan Mey Delete. Untuk FF Nae Princess juga tidak akan Mey delete tapi akan di hiatuskan. Lalu ff Seme Got Trouble Series (SGTS) tidak akan di post series berikutnya.

Tentang pembuatan blog Mey, FF Nae princess akan di post di sana sedangkan FF Wings, dan Sieben akan di Remake total sehingga tidak akan di lanjutkan diffn.

Untuk nama blognya sendiri Mey benar-benar minta maaf karna tidak akan semua orang Mey beritahu. Beberapa Nama yang mungkin Mey beri tahu (nama blog mey) sudah Mey pertimbangkan matang-matang. Jadi Mey mohon silahkan PM ke mey, maka akan Mey beritahu nama blog tersebut. Bagi yang tidak dibalas PMnya mey mohon maaf terlebih dahulu mungkin anda belum masuk kedalam daftar di pertimbangkan.

Mey juga mempertimbangkan beberapa Reader yang tidak mempunyai akun sehingga tidak bisa PM keMey. Silahkan coba Mention ataupun DM ke MeyMey8495 ataupun demh8495 Mey akan menjawab disana. Atau juga Silahkan tinggalkan nomor ponsel kalian di review. Mey akan jaga kerahasiaannya.

Alasan Mey pindah bisa dikatakan "c_lassic_ " seperti author lain yang pindah. Yaitu tidak adanya penghargaan diffn. Saya pada dasarnya bukan author yang gampang 'ngambek' kalau tidak di review tapi semakin besar budaya tidak review di sini sudah membuat resah melebihi batas. Saya bukan author kegeeran yang merasa banyak yang menunggu cerita saya. Karna kenyataannya kurang dari setengah jam FF milik mey bisa mendapat lebih dari 500 reader sedangkan tidak ada satupun yang mereview. Sungguh mengenaskan.

Alasan lainnya Mey merasa postingan dif fn sudah jarang yang original pemikiran Author itu sendiri. Rata-rata ff mereka remake tapi tidak menyantumkan itu remake dari mana dan apa sehingga banyak readers (saya juga pernah merasakan) tertipu.

Dan alasan utama Mey sendiri, ialah mey ingin konsentrasi pada penulisan draf novel mey, sehingga tidak akan terbagi imagenasinya. Jadi mohon dimengerti.

Mey Sendiri masih akan mempertimbangkan akun Mey diffn harus di hapus atau tidak. Mey harap hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Mey juga berharap masih banyak yang mau membaca cerita Mey yang jelas tidak sebagus orang bilang.

Trims semua,

MeyMey8495


End file.
